


Daddy's Little Boy

by besanii



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Roleplay, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, baby!jehan, daddy!bahorel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/besanii/pseuds/besanii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m ready.”  He picks up the discarded bottle of lube into Bahorel’s hands.  “Fuck me, daddy.”</p><p>Bahorel/Jean + daddy kink + size kink.  3500 words of pure porn and nothing but porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Little Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prouvairing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvairing/gifts).



> Written for the Kink Meme Prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> _Tiny!Jehan bouncing in his daddy's lap, plain and simple. Focus on the size difference (in all ways) is greatly appreaciated! Also, Jehan reduced to a squirming, whimpering mess. Bonus points for: multiple orgasms, overstimulation, orgasm delay and the fluffiest aftercare you can think up (No dub-con or underage please)_
> 
>  
> 
> This is my first time posting porn and my third (?) time writing it, plus my first time writing this pairing, so I'm still pretty new to all of this. Any tips and feedback will be very much welcome!

He clambers onto Bahorel’s lap and straddles his hips, legs spread wide to accommodate his boyfriend’s girth, and frowns up at him.  Bahorel, who had been watching the reruns of a boxing tournament up until then, blinks in surprise.  He tilts his head down obligingly when Jehan tugs on his collar and allows himself to be drawn into a filthy, messy kiss.

He rests his hands on Jehan’s slim torso.  His hands are large enough so that, fingers spread, they cover a large portion of his torso and he can easily brush his thumbs teasingly over Jehan’s nipples.  It earns him a low moan and a familiar jolt of lust sings through his veins.

“ _Daddy_.”  The word is torn from Jehan’s lips in a soft moan and Bahorel’s cock twitches eagerly in response.  His hands slide down to cup his boyfriend’s ass, fitting their hips together snugly.  “Oh, _daddy_.”

“Yes, baby?” he asks.  He bends to nip and lick at the shell of his ear and hums.  The vibrations make Jehan shiver and rock his hips.   He tuts.  “Ah-ah, did I say you could move?”

Jehan stills his shallow thrusts with a whimper.  He has a death grip on Bahorel’s collar and his eyes are wide and dark with arousal under his bangs.  Bahorel reaches with one hand and tugs on the end of his auburn hair, hurriedly twisted so that it falls down to his waist, and Jehan tilts his head back.  It exposes his delicate neck and Bahorel wastes no time in sucking a bruise into the soft skin just behind his ear.  Jehan whimpers again and tenses and Bahorel feels a rush of pleasure knowing that his boyfriend is struggling to control himself.

“Tell me what you want, baby,” he says, punctuating his words with open-mouthed kisses.  His thumbs continue to toy with Jehan’s nipples.  “Tell me.”

“ _Ah_ – ah,” Jehan pants softly, squeezing his eyes shut.  “I want _you_ , daddy.”

“Oh?” He gives the little nubs a tweak.  Jehan squeals.  “Do you want my cock, baby?”

“ _Yes_!”  The word comes out high-pitched and strangled as Jehan tries to hold still, but it isn’t easy.  His shorts are thin and the scratchiness of Bahorel’s jeans rub against his thighs _just so_.   He shifts restlessly.  “Yes, daddy, _please_.”

“Please what?”

He lets out a frustrated whine and grinds down onto the bulge in Bahorel’s jeans.

“I want your cock, daddy,” he says and he’s aware that he’s babbling.  "I want you inside me – I want to sit on your big fat cock and fuck myself on it.  I want you to fuck me so hard I’ll feel you for _weeks_.  _Please, daddy, fuck me_.”

Bahorel groans and thrusts up against Jehan’s ass.  Jehan grinds down eagerly, rolling his hips hard and fast.  The rough denim is _glorious_ against his hard cock, even through his shorts, and once he starts moving, he can’t seem to _stop_.  He feels Bahorel’s arms come around to cradle him as he pants and writhes in his lap, holding him fast.

“Oh baby, you’re such a good boy,” Bahorel croons in his ear.  “Of course you can ride my cock.”

He leans back against the couch and Jehan scrambles off his lap onto the floor, kneeling between his parted legs.  He has Bahorel’s jeans open and is pulling his cock out from its confines in record time, both hands wrapped around its impressive length.  He starts stroking from base to tip, agonisingly slowly, teasing loud moans from Bahorel.  The moans increase in volume when Jehan bends over and takes the tip into his mouth, his lips stretched obscenely around the thick flesh, and swirls his tongue around the slit.

“Oh _jesus_ ,” Bahorel groans, bucking his hips.  Jehan chokes, tears springing into his eyes, but continues to stroke what he can’t swallow with his hands.  “Your _mouth_ , Jehan – such a good boy.”

Jehan pulls away briefly and presses needy little kisses on his cock.

“Thank you, daddy,” he says.  His eyes are twinkling with mischief as he laps at Bahorel’s cock with teasing little kitten licks.  Bahorel growls.

“You are such a tease.”  He tugs on his hair sharply.  “Come here.”

Jehan obliges, letting Bahorel drag him back up so he can bring their mouths together, and shucks off his shorts without breaking contact.  He grabs Bahorel’s hands and places them on his hips again, moaning as he feels those large hands kneading his ass.  He pushes back into his touch and shivers with anticipation when the tip of a thick finger circles his entrance teasingly.

“Da- _daddy_ ,” he moans, tearing his lips away.  He cants his hips back, trying desperately to get the finger inside him, but Bahorel shakes his head.  Jehan whines.  “ _P-please_ , daddy!”

“Shhh, baby, I’m just getting the lube,” Bahorel says, stroking his ass soothingly.  He reaches out with his left hand and gropes for the small bottle and roll of condoms they had stashed away in the couch cushions from last time.  “I don’t want to hurt you.”

He squeezes a generous amount onto his fingers, coating them liberally while keeping an eye on Jehan.  His boyfriend is straddling his hips again, hovering over him on his knees, watching his hand movements like a hawk.  He bumps Jehan’s knee with his own.

“On your back, baby.”

Jehan hurries to comply and sprawls out eagerly on the cushions on the seat Bahorel vacates, his legs spread wide and ready.  Bahorel takes a moment to drink in the sight of his boyfriend, tendrils of hair starting to escape the braid tossed over one shoulder, still in _his_ shirt (the one he wears to the gym, that falls down to Jehan’s thighs like a dress and hangs off one shoulder enticingly), stroking his own cock.  He draws him into a filthy kiss, all tongues and teeth, before bringing a lubed finger against his entrance.

Jehan gasps a breathless ‘ _oh, daddy_ ’ and pushes down on the finger, taking it down to the first knuckle in one movement.  He moans loudly and squeezes his eyes shut as he adjusts to the intrusion.  Bahorel watches and waits until his body relaxes before he pushes the rest of the finger in.  And slides it back out.  And again.  Each slide is easier than the last and eventually Jehan is whimpering and moaning, canting his hips upwards with each thrust of his finger, trying to take him in deeper.

“Daddy, daddy, daddy,” he chants.  He brings a hand up to his mouth and bites back another moan.  “ _Oh_ – oh daddy, more!  Please!  _Oh_ , _oh, oh_ –!”

Bahorel grins and lets a second finger tease against Jehan’s entrance.  His boyfriend squeals and bears down, hissing at the stretch and burn.

“More lube, baby?”

Jehan nods.

“Yes please, daddy.”  Bahorel applies more lube and the improvement is visible.  Jehan hooks his hands around the back of his knees and holds his legs apart, hips never stopping as he fucks himself down onto Bahorel’s fingers.  “Oh, daddy, that feels so good – I can’t wait for your cock – _daddy_!”

He cries out the last word as Bahorel finds his prostate and his whole body arches into the touch.  He keeps up his litany of “ _daddy_ ”s as Bahorel strokes his prostate relentlessly, sobbing in pleasure.  He comes with a broken cry and three fingers in his ass, spurting hot and thick and all over his (Bahorel’s) shirt and collapses back onto the cushions. 

He smiles tiredly up at Bahorel after a long moment, bringing one hand through the mess on his body and the other reaching down to stroke the length of Bahorel’s hard cock with a teasing finger.

“Oh daddy, you’re still so hard,” he murmurs.  “I’m all ready for you, daddy.  I can’t wait to feel your big fat cock inside me – you’re going to fill me up so good.”

“Yes, _yes_ ,” Bahorel says, diving in for a breathless kiss.  He pulls away and hurriedly steps out of his jeans.  He’s reaching for a condom when Jehan pushes him back down onto the couch.  His eyes widen in concern when Jehan straddles him, one hand on his chest.  “Jehan?”

“I want to feel _all_ of you,” Jehan says.  Bahorel lets out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding.

“Are you sure?”

They had discussed the possibility – even gotten tests done – and neither of them have had anyone else in the three years they’d been together.  They just hadn’t discussed _when_.  But Jehan’s determined expression as he cups Bahorel’s face in both hands and kisses him is answer enough.

“I’m ready.”  He picks up the discarded bottle of lube into Bahorel’s hands.  “Fuck me, daddy.”

Bahorel groans and coats his cock with more lube.  He holds it steady as Jehan positions himself above it, using Bahorel’s shoulders as leverage as he sinks down.  It’s slow, very slow – Jehan’s face is twisted in concentration.  When he is past the tip, he stops and sighs.

“How does that feel, baby boy?” Bahorel murmurs, brushing Jehan’s sweat-damp hair away from his face.  Jehan whimpers.

“S-So big,” he says.  He sinks a little further with a gasp.  “ _Oooh_ …”

He works his way down inch by inch until he’s fully seated and Bahorel is buried inside him to the hilt, groaning at the tight heat.  Jehan squirms and gasps as he adjusts to the stretch, hips rocking in tiny, shallow movements.  He leans up to mouth at Bahorel’s jaw.

“Daddy, you’re so big,” he whimpers.  “It’s been so long – I’ve been _dreaming_ about – about sitting on your cock… _like this_ , just your cock, nothing else – and _ah_ –” he gasps when he finds a sensitive spot, “– _oh_ , I’m so ready for you.”

“Look at you.”  Bahorel kisses him, running his hands all over Jehan’s trembling body in wonder.  “You’re so tight around me, baby, it feels so amazing.”  He thrusts up, once, and Jehan whines loudly.  “You’re so sensitive.”

He reaches down and strokes Jehan’s spent cock, limp against his stomach.  The touch wrenches a pained cry from his lover and he squirms away as best as he can.  Bahorel shushes him with soft kisses, swallowing his whimpers and moans as he coaxes the oversensitive length to respond.  He rocks his hips once, which causes Jehan to gasp as he bounces upwards and then moan loudly as he falls back down.

“Ah–!  Oh god, you’re so _deep_ , daddy,” he cries against Bahorel’s lips.  He bites on Bahorel’s bottom lip and _tugs_.  “I-I need–”

“Shh, baby, it’s okay,” Bahorel says soothingly.  “Take what you need.”

He leans back and rests his hands on Jehan’s hips as his lover takes a shuddering breath and rises.  He stops when he’s almost upright on his knees, with only the tip of Bahorel’s cock buried inside him, then sinks back down to the hilt.  They both moan.  He repeats the motion, retaining the same agonisingly slow pace, and angles his hips on the way down.  He lets out a strangled cry when Bahorel’s cock hits his prostate.

“Fuck, baby, it’s been too long,” Bahorel groans, tightening his grip on Jehan’s hips.  “You’re so tight for me, baby, that’s it – _faster_.”

Jehan nods, biting his lip, and braces himself on Bahorel’s chest.  He tangles his fingers into the material of Bahorel’s shirt and uses it as leverage to pick up the pace of his movements.  He throws his head back, the end of his braid brushing Bahorel’s knees, and cries out each time he brings himself back down.

Bahorel guides him with his hands, lifting him up and off his cock completely and slamming back down.  He lets Jehan set the pace and it’s a punishing one and even Jehan’s cock – already half-hard from Bahorel’s previous ministrations – swells again.  He slides his hands down Jehan’s inner thighs, feeling the muscles flex as he moves, and pushes them back slightly.

“ _Daddy_!” Jehan cries, his legs spread even wider with the adjustment.  He rises so his feet are planted on the couch and uses the new position to drive himself down even harder.  “Ah – ah – ah – _daddy_ , _so deep_ – ahhh, you feel so good, so _big_ – I want–!”

“Want – _what_ , baby?”  The words are punctuated by grunts.

Jehan falls forward and grips Bahorel’s hands where they’re running along his inner thighs.

“Please – _please_ ,” he gasps.  “ _Daddy_ , I can’t – I can’t…”

“Tell me what you need,” Bahorel growls.  Jehan shakes his head, whimpering, and Bahorel squeezes his thighs insistently.  “Tell me, Jehan.”

He holds him still so that he can’t move, can’t fuck himself back down, and Jehan whines in frustration.  He’s close to tears, but he opens his mouth obediently and the words come pouring out.

“I-I need your hands,” he says.  “Your hands, on me, moving me.  Fucking me on your big cock.  You feel so good, daddy, I love having your cock so, _so_ deep inside me – I want _more_ , please, daddy – I’ll be _so good_ for you – ah! Daddy, daddy, _daddy_!”

He lets out a strangled scream when Bahorel complies.  His hands scrabble for purchase and end up wound around Bahorel’s neck, his face buried in his shirt as he holds on.  If the pace he’d set up before was punishing, then Bahorel’s is brutal.  He feels hands under his knees, lifting his feet completely off the couch, before he is dropped back down, impaled on Bahorel’s cock.

He can do nothing but hold on and moan as Bahorel bounces him up and down.  The movements cause his shirt, already falling off one shoulder, to ruck up his torso, exposing his bare ass.  He shudders and writhes, completely helpless, his hair swinging in its braid, brushing against his back with each bounce.

Bahorel bites down on his exposed shoulder and the sudden sharp pain only heightens the pleasure.  He moans again, desperate to come, his leaking cock leaving stains on the shirt Bahorel is wearing as it rubs up against it and he struggles to increase the friction.

“Does my good boy need something?” Bahorel asks, trailing his lips up behind Jehan’s ear and nosing the sensitive skin there.  “You need to ask nicely, baby.”

“Daddy,” he whimpers, mouthing at Bahorel’s jaw.  “Daddy, I need – I need to come.  _Please, please, please_ let me come, daddy.”

Bahorel nips at his earlobe playfully.

“Alright then, since you’re such a good boy.”  He takes one of Jehan’s hands from his chest and wraps it around his own neglected cock.  “You can come any time you like.”

Jehan starts stroking himself, hard and fast, not bothering to muffle his moans and he feels the familiar coil below his navel.  He lets Bahorel thrust up, bouncing him in his lap, and matches his strokes with the pace.  Bahorel buries a hand in Jehan’s long hair, almost completely free of its braid, tilts his head back and sucks bruises onto his neck as he thrusts.

“Daddy! _Daddydaddydaddydaddy_ –! _Oh_ , harder!  Right there! Yes, yes, _yes daddy oh_ – _daddy_!”

He comes with a scream, clenching around Bahorel’s cock and coating both their shirts.  He collapses, boneless, against Bahorel’s chest, panting and covered with sheen of sweat that mats his hair and sticks to his shirt.

But Bahorel is still thrusting, groaning against Jehan’s shoulder, desperation turning his thrusts erratic.  He pulls Jehan off his cock and helps him onto his front, lying on the couch, before he comes up to cover him with his body.

“Almost there, baby,” he croons in his ear, breathless with arousal.  “Oh god, you look so pretty when you’re all fucked out beneath me.”

“Just for you, daddy,” Jehan says tiredly, giving him a small smile before he buries his face into the couch cushions.  “Only for you.”

Bahorel groans when Jehan parts his legs without a word.  He reaches down and spreads his ass cheeks, kneading the firm flesh gently and the tip of his thumb draws little circles around his entrance.  It’s stretched and quivering with stimulation and Jehan muffles his whimpers against the cushions as he thrusts himself back in minute movements to seek more contact.

“ _Daddy_ …” the word comes out in an impatient, drawn-out whine.  Bahorel shushes him.

“Impatient,” he says, nipping behind his ear.  Jehan moans softly.  “So desperate to have my cock inside you.”

Jehan mumbles something into the cushions that sounds a little like “yes, yes, yes” and “please fuck me, daddy”, and Bahorel rocks his hips forwards so that his cock slides against Jehan’s exposed entrance.  His lover whines again, louder, hips shifting restlessly under Bahorel’s hands holding him open.

Bahorel thrusts languidly, groaning at the slide of his cock over Jehan’s stretched hole, before he enters him in one smooth movement, without warning.  Jehan squeals and tries to push himself onto his elbows, but Bahorel grabs both his hands and pins them to the couch by his head.

“No, baby,” he grunts, “I want you to feel it.  Take it.  Don’t move, baby.”

Jehan nods, breath coming out in little gasps as Bahorel starts thrusting almost frantically into him from above, his hips slamming down against Jehan’s in deep, brutal thrusts.  Each one jolts Jehan’s entire body forwards on the couch and his limp, oversensitive cock is caught between his body and the soft material, rubbing against it with every thrust.  The contact is overwhelming and it leaves him breathless, a faint twinge of pain along with the head rush of arousal, and he grinds down despite himself.

“That’s it, baby,” Bahorel says, angling his hips so the next thrust hits his prostate.  Jehan cries out and digs his nails into the couch.  “I want to see you come untouched.”

“Nnnngh…” Jehan moans, turning his head to the side and catching Bahorel’s gaze from beneath his matted hair.  “Nnngh…daddy….so _deep_ – ah! _Harder_ – please daddy, _more_ …!”

He ruts desperately against the couch, moving as best as he can while pinned beneath Bahorel’s body.  His erection is back with a vengeance, the all-too familiar tug below his navel making his movements jerky and erratic, but he can’t reach down and touch himself while Bahorel has possession of his hands.  He screams, he begs, he fucks himself back up onto Bahorel’s cock in one movement and then grinds down hard against the couch in the next.

“ _Baby_.”  Bahorel backs up onto his knees and pulls Jehan with him until he’s half-sprawled, ass in the air.  He takes Jehan by the hips and starts thrusting again.  “Baby, you’re so tight…I’m going to–”

“ _Daddy_ ,” Jehan whimpers.  He glances over his shoulder at Bahorel.  “More, more, _more_ – come inside me, daddy.  I _need_ –”

Bahorel’s eyes widen and his mouth goes slack with surprise.

“Jehan?” he whispers.  “Are you sure?”

“ _Yes_!”

At the insistent cry, Bahorel groans and thrusts with abandon.  He buries himself in deep with one last thrust, one arm wrapped around Jehan’s torso, locking their bodies together.  He bites down on Jehan’s shoulder as he comes, barely registering his lover’s answering moan.  When he comes back to himself, it’s to feel Jehan writhing against him, desperate for release.

“ _Daddy_ ,” he sobs, bucking his hips and turning to bite down on his knuckles.  “ _Please, daddy, pleasepleaseplease_ –”

“Shh, baby, I’ve got you.”  Bahorel pulls out and, cradling Jehan against him with one arm around his chest, snakes his other around to his cock.  He begins to stroke, hard and fast, whispering encouragements into his ear.  “Come on, baby – you’re such a good boy, we’re almost there.  Come for me, baby…I want to see you come all over yourself – _that’s_ it, yes, _such_ a good boy…”

Jehan comes, for the third time, with a loud “ _DADDY!_ ”  He coats his stained shirt and his abdomen with his release and slumps back against Bahorel’s chest.  Bahorel peppers kisses on his cheek, forehead and along his neck.  Jehan smiles dazedly up at him, nuzzling into his neck.

“How was that?” he asks softly.  “Did you enjoy it?”

“Mm, I did – you were amazing.”  Bahorel tilts Jehan’s head up for a chaste kiss. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Jehan says against his lips, smiling.  He pulls away and yawns.  Bahorel chuckles.

“Okay, let’s get you cleaned up and into bed, baby,” he says.  He makes to stand up, helping Jehan to his feet as he does so.  He grins when Jehan’s knees buckle.  “Feeling a little shaky there?”

Rather than tell him off, Jehan simply holds up his arms and lets Bahorel pick him up.  He wraps his limbs around Bahorel’s neck and waist, taking the opportunity to shower little kisses all over his face.  Bahorel cups his ass and hoists him up more securely.  He groans as he feels the remnants of his release trickling out from Jehan’s entrance, down his inner thighs.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he says, nuzzling at Jehan’s neck.  “I love you so, so much.”

Jehan laughs and cups his face between both hands so he can press a kiss firmly onto his lips.

“I love you so, so much too,” he echoes.  “Now, take me to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [Serena](http://seagreeneyes.tumblr.com/) for talking me through this and listening to me ramble and contributing ideas to basically all of it. This is for you <3
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr!](http://besanii.tumblr.com/)


End file.
